totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żółwi przystanek na wyspach Galapagos
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 9 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Na wyspie Elbie drużyny musiały przygotować pizzę. Tyle, że dodatków do niej musieli szukać po lesie... :P Kiedy już pizze zostały już skompletowane to zaczęła się walka o to: "Kto włoży ją szybciej do pieca". Wygrali Żołnierze! Relacja Iuliana z Virag nadal trwa. Arkady zawarł potajemny sojusz z Isabellą. Tyle, że Isa potajemnie się nie zgodziła xD Gdzie wylądujemy? Kto dziś będzie musiał nas pożegnać? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych '''Tina: '''Przebywanie tu przyprawia mnie o mdłości... '''Thomas: '''Zamknij się Arkady :P I tak z ciebie jest tylko debil xDDD '''Arkady: '''Ta!? A z ciebie terrorysta 2.0. xDDD '''Thomas: '''Słabe to (please) '''Arkady: '''Odezwał się pan z debilną grzywą. :P '''Iulian: '''Daj sobie siana Arkady! Wiadomo, że się ciebie pozbędziemy. Kompromitujesz się tylko. '''Arkady: 'Żulian jeszcze trochę, a ty i Thomas zaczniecie przypominać rodzeństwo albo nawet parę xDDD '''Thomas: '''No to teraz masz wpierdol. -.- Thomas spuścił łomot Arkademu. '''Iulian: '''To cię powinno czegoś nauczyć xDDD '''Thomas: W mojej drużynie raczej są już ogarnięte osoby... nie licząc pana Arkadego. Wkurza mnie bardzo... Arkady: Nie mogę w takim stanie pokazywać się w TV! To popsuje mój cały wizerunek... Przez Thomasa i Żuliana czuję się terroryzowany! TO NIE DOPUSZCZALNE! -.-''' '''Tina: '''Idę gdzieś indziej... (przewraca oczami) '''Tina: Zdałam sobie sprawę, że moja drużyna to banda debili. Serio? Ja muszę z nimi wytrzymywać? Powinni mi płacić za to... Jedynie Kinga wydaje się być tą normalną. :) ... Tina usiadła obok Kingi. Kinga: 'Tina? Co słychać? '''Tina: '''Do dupy... Ta banda woli się rzucać do oczów. Nie dziwię się, że przegrywamy. '''Kinga: '''Prawdopodobnie brakuje drużynie dyscypliny. Bardzo by się taka przydała :/ '''Tina: '''Ta... ale nie licz na mnie, bo nie wyrabiam z nimi. '''Kinga: '''To są właśnie takie ciężkie przypadki. '''Tina: '''A może zawrzemy taki sojusz? :) Ty i ja! Co ty na to? '''Kinga: '''Sorry Tina. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie wchodzę w sojusze w ogóle. :) '''Tina: '''Dlaczego? :O '''Kinga: '''Wolę działać tak jakby na własną rękę. Rozumiesz? '''Tina: '''Ehe. '''Kinga: '''Ale to nie przeszkadza w tym byśmy się lubiły :) Kibicowałam ci w PBP <3 '''Tina: '''O. Zajebiście :D '''Kinga: '''Ciekawe co przygotował dziś dla nas nasz kochany prowadzący. xD '''Tina: '''No. Ciekawe. xD Ładownia Markus przybył do Arkadego. '''Arkady: '''W samą porę ;D '''Markus: '''To o co chodzi? '''Arkady: '''Bo mamy ten sojusz. '''Markus: '''Ehe... '''Arkady: '''Chcę wiedzieć kogo podczas ceremonii się pozbędziesz? '''Markus: '''No sam nie wiem. Nie chcę mieć tej osoby na sumieniu :C '''Arkady: '''Zrobisz to! Ben, by tego chciał! '''Markus: '''Serio? No dobra. To co mam robić? '''Arkady: '''Doprowadzić do eliminacji Tatianę albo Fatiha. '''Markus: '''Pewnie mi tego nie wybaczą. '''Arkady: '''Pamiętaj, że oni mają siebie na celowniku :P Poszedł. Klasa Zwycięzców Drużyna Żołnierzy jadła pizzę i rozmawiała. '''Fatih: '''Pizza jest the best! Uwielbiam taką! <3 '''Isabella: '''Pobrudziłeś się gdzieś tu. Pozwól, że wytrę :) Wytarła mu z policzka plamę. '''Tatiana: '''Na razie, jak wygrywamy jest super. Jednak gorzej będzie gdy zaczniemy przegrywać. Wtedy musimy... Nagle dołączył do nich Markus. '''Markus: '''Nic nie musimy poza jedzeniem! <3 '''Virag: '''Markus gdzieś ty był? '''Markus: '''W toalecie. xD '''Tatiana: '''Musiałaś pytać? xD '''Virag: '''No, nie. Chciałam tylko tak z ciekawości, gdyż (minęła siódma) coś przeczuwałam... ta... '''Julia: '''Jak fajnie, że dorzucili warzywa do pizzy. :) Jak myślicie? Kto dziś z drani odpadnie? xD 'Żołnierze: '''Thomas!!! xD '''Virag: '''Nie wiadomo... '''Isabella: '''Za następną wygraną! '''Reszta: '''Za wygraną! '''Isabella: '''I tak ma być! <3 '''Chris: '''Zapraszam was do ładowni! Ładownia Wszyscy zameldowali się już w ładowni. '''Tina: '''No i co dalej? Po chwili Chris naciska pewien przycisk i wszyscy zostają wyrzuceni z samolotu. '''Uczestnicy: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!!! Wyspy Galapagos, Ekwador Nagle spadają na ziemię. (między pagórkami) Wyzwanie '''Arkady: '''I znowu przez tego Chrisa włosy mi się popsuły -.- '''Iulian: '''Popsuć to ci się może komputer albo TV :P '''Arkady: '''Co ty tam możesz wiedzieć Żulianie (please) '''Iulian: '''Dużo wiem. '''Arkady: '''Zobaczysz, że zemsta Cię czeka na ceremonii ;D Iulian ziewnął. '''Arkady: '''Ty... '''Isabella: '''Możecie się ogarnąć? '''Arkady: '''Jasne :) '''Isabella: '''Super :) Nagle przybył do nich Chris. '''Tatiana: '''Dlaczego nie wysiedliśmy razem z wami? Tylko musieliśmy zostać wyrzuceni tu? '''Chris: '''Mogliście nie iść do ładowni xD '''Thomas: '''Gdzie my kurwa jesteśmy? -.- '''Virag: '''Galapagos... <3 '''Virag: To miejsce wywołuje we mnie pozytywne wspomnienia, które są takie... nieważne... Chris: '''Zgadza się to są wyspy Galapagos. Wiele ciekawych miejsc tu znajdziecie i dlatego waszym wyzwaniem jest robienie zdjęć! Wygra drużyna, która zrobi najefektywniejsze zdjęcia i... Chris widzi, jak Virag opiekuje się olbrzymimi żółwiami słoniowymi. '''Chris: '''Virag! '''Virag: '''No co... '''Chris: '''Wyzwanie! '''Virag: '''Aha... To sobie mów... Olała Chrisa i skupiła się na żółwiach. '''Reszta: '''Hahahahaha!!! '''Thomas: Kurde, nieźle Virag! Chris nie jest wart, by go słuchać xD Chris: '''Dosyć! Oddal się od tych żółwi! I nie niszcz show! -.- Chris odepchnął Virag od żółwi. Nagle kilkanaście żółwi zmierzyło go wściekłym wzrokiem. '''Chris: '''Ojoj, co teraz? '''Virag: '''Teraz widocznie masz przesrane... Po chwili żółwie schwytały Chrisa i zabrały go ze sobą. '''Chris: '''POMOCY!!! SORRY!!! VIRAG MOŻE SIĘ WAMI DALEJ OPIEKOWAĆ!!! POMOCY!!! Po chwili Chrisa i żółwi z Galapagos już nie było widać. '''Uczestnicy: '''O! :O '''Iulian: Nie chcę nic mówić, ale czy te żółwie podrywały moją kochaną Virag?! Nie może być. Thomas: 'To co? Wychodzi na to, że Chris nas opuścił. '''Tatiana: '''Nie podoba mi się to (trzęsie się) Dochodzi do nich jakiś ryk. Thomas ją obejmuje. '''Thomas: '''Spokojnie Tatiana! Jestem przy tobie :) '''Tatiana: '''Ta... to na pewno żadne zwierze... tylko Szef. :) Po chwili przybywa do drużyn wkurzony Szef. '''Szef: '''Co z Chrisem!? '''Tina: 'Żółwie go porwały i mają zamiar go spożyć na obiad... chyba. '''Szef: '''Trzeba go ratować! '''Isabella: '''A od kiedy Szef tak się troszczy o Chrisa? '''Szef: '''Bo, jak nie będzie Chrisa to nie będzie show! A, jak nie będzie show to nie będzie kasy! A, jak nie będzie kasy to... '''Thomas: '''Możesz sobie darować ten wstęp szefuniu? Szef jest cały czerwony ze wściekłości. '''Szef: '''KURWA!!! ZABIJĘ! ZABIJĘ! ZABI... Julia nagle wrzuca Szefowi do buzi i kolorową tabletkę. '''Szef: '''O. Już mi lepiej czuję się teraz trochę tak... '''Iulian: '''Zaczynam się bać. '''Szef: '''RADOŚCIE <3 '''Uczestnicy: '''Co? :O '''Szef: '''Jak ja was uwielbiam! <3 Jesteście po prostu kochani! Uściskał ich. '''Iulian: '''Ok, teraz boję się jeszcze bardziej... '''Jula: Ta... wspominałam, że moi rodzice pracują w medycynie? Zdarza się, że nudów produkuję różnego rodzai leków. Myślałam, że ten na uspokajanie działa łagodniej... myliłam się. Tatiana: 'Ej, no Szefie! Gadaj do nas, jak zazwyczaj i mów jakie zadanie. '''Szef: '''Uwielbiam zadania! Poprawiają to co powinno być najważniejsze, czyli przyjaźń w drużynie :D '''Thomas: '''Kurwa... jeszcze gada bez sensu. Julia -> Kiedy mu przejdzie? '''Julia: '''Musi wybić trochę octu. '''Thomas: '''Skąd wzięłaś te chujowe leki? '''Julia: ' Z domu. xD 'Virag: ':/ '''Virag: Ta... trochę czułam smutek, ale tylko trochę... W takiej sytuacji już dałabym się przytulić Iulianowi... ta... Iulian: '''Dawaj Iulian! Teraz albo nigdy! Podszedł do Virag i ją przytulił. Virag na to nie zareagowała. '''Iulian: '''I nic? Myślałem, że zrównasz mnie z ziemią. :O '''Virag: '''Po co...? '''Iulian: '''Aaa :D '''Iulian: Ona zaczyna się do mnie już przekonywać :D <3 Virag: '''Ta... nie jesteś taki zły... '''Isabella: '''Szefie! '''Szef: '''Słucham śliczna panienko? :) '''Isabella: '''Eee... '''Tatiana: '''Jakie wyzwanie! '''Szef: '''To wyzwanie jest bardzo straszne! I boję się, że możecie nie przeżyć :( Ale wierzę w waszą siłę, determinację i inteligencję. Uda wam się! :) '''Thomas: '''KURWA, JAKIE WYZWANIE!? '''Szef: '''Oj... no dobra, powiem: Uratujcie mojego przyjaciela Chrisa nad tych niedobrych żółwi :/ '''Tatiana: '''Ej, Przestępcy stać! Stanęli. '''Julia: '''Ja i jedna osoba z Waszej drużyny mi jest potrzebna. '''Tina: '''Chcesz byśmy stracili przewagę? '''Julia: '''Sama też się z wyzwania wykluczam. A przyda mi się pomoc jeśli chcecie normalnego Szefa. Nagle widzą, jak Szef głaszcze małego ptaszka. '''Thomas: '''Zgłaszam się! '''Julia: '''Ok. '''Thomas: Zgłosiłem się, bo w końcu sobie odpocznę od tego całego Arkadego. A Julia nawet ujdzie w tłoku :P Drużyny pobiegły. Julia: '''Szefie, jak się czujesz? '''Szef: '''Wspaniale! Kocham was! Jesteście taki profesjonalni. :) A w ogóle to w czym chcecie mi pomóc, jak ze mną jest wszystko SUPER! :D '''Thomas: '''No chyba w twojej teorii xD '''Julia: '''Thomas -> Przynieś z samolotu ocet! Thomas pobiegł. '''Szef: '''Wiecie? Kocham tu być! Po co ta rywalizacja i sojusze -> Ważna jest tylko przyjaźń i to co mówi nam serce :) '''Julia: '''Oj... też chciałabym by tak było :P Żołnierze Obchodzili każde wzgórze. '''Tatiana: '''To nie możliwe... :/ '''Fatih: '''Czemu wszystkie wzgórza wyglądają tak samo. Trzeba zrobić widocznie przeszukanie terenu z oddzielnych stron. '''Markus: '''Zauważyłem, że ciągniecie nas na dno (Fatih i Tatiana) weźcie się do gry po odpadniecie! '''Fatih i Tatiana: '''Hę? '''Isabella: '''A co to miało znaczyć? -.- '''Markus: '''To po prostu zachęta! Chcę byśmy znowu wygrali wiecie? Heh! Będzie dobrze :) '''Tatiana: '''No niech ci będzie :P '''Fatih: '''Widzicie tą wielką skałę!? '''Isabella: '''Ta. '''Fatih: '''Wspinajmy się na nią! '''Markus: '''A jeśli tam nie będzie żółwi? ;) '''Fatih: '''To trudno. Od kiedy stałeś się taki dokuczliwy? '''Markus: '''Nie, ja po prostu chcę w końcu pokierować was do wygranej. '''Markus: Eh... ten sojusz z Arkadym mnie dobija. Zaczęli się wspinać. Virag: '''To nie tu... Jednak nikt jej nie słuchał. '''Virag: '''Aha... Przestępcy '''Arkady: Thomas został, czyli już nic Żuliana nie uratuje xDD Chodzili po pagórkach. Arkady: 'Jak tam życie Żulian? '''Iulian: '''A uprzykrzyć ci Twoje? :P '''Arkady: '''Oj... grabisz sobie. Nie wiesz, że mogę cię pozbawić wszystkiego w sekundę? ;) '''Tina: '''ZAMKNIJCIE MORDY! Oboje jesteście tak samo beznadziejni. Pomagacie albo odpadacie -> Jak będzie?! '''Iulian: '''Jasne, że chcę pomóc. '''Arkady: '''Ja też :) '''Kinga: '''W końcu się trochę uspokoiło. '''Arkady: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Stanęła na nich drodze jaszczurka. '''Tina: '''I czemu jęczysz, jak pizda? To tylko jaszczurka! Nagle jaszczyka zaczęła strasznie ryczeć. '''Iulian: '''Uciekajmy lepiej! '''Przestępcy: '''Aaaa!!!! Pobiegli w przypadkowym kierunku. W Samolocie Julia opiekowała się Szefem. Przychodzi Thomas. '''Thomas: '''A teraz co mu? '''Julia: '''Za chwilę będzie występować u niego bardziej przerażający objaw. Potrzebujemy szybko tego octu! Znalazłeś? '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa... nie! '''Julia: '''To szybko znajdź, bo nie wiele brakuje do gorszej rzeczy, czyli... '''Thomas: '''Nie mów. To nie lek tylko jakaś trucizna! '''Julia: '''Jak testowałam na bracie to mu to pomogło. Thomas pobiegł do piwniczki. '''Szef: '''Czuję się bardzo wycieńczony... nie opuszczaj mnie koleżanko! '''Julia: '''O nie... wycieńczenie go dopadło... Pośpiesz się! Żołnierze Wciąż krążyli między pagórkami. '''Markus: '''Twój pomysł ze skałami Fatih był do bani... możemy to przegrać. '''Fatih: '''Lepiej o tym zapomnijmy. Idziemy dalej! Tatiana coś zauważyła. '''Tatiana: '''Tam jest jakaś tajna kryjówka! :) '''Isabella: '''Sprytnie Tatiano! Ale czy tam jest Chris? '''Virag: '''Wyczuwam je... '''Tatiana: '''Super! A, więc pójdziemy za Virag. :) '''Markus: '''A jeśli się pomyli? To co? '''Fatih: '''Koleś... działasz mi dziś na nerwy. '''Markus: '''Sorry, ale bardzo chcę wygrać to zadanie :) Drużyna Żołnierzy weszła do środka. ... '''Tatiana: '''Trochę tu ciemno, ale to nic. Ważne by szybko Chrisa znaleźć. '''Virag: 'Żółwie* 'Isabella: '''No w sumie żółwie też, by im skopać tyłki xDDD '''Markus: '''Kurde, boję się takiej ciemności. Zsikał się. '''Fatih: '''Virag -> Znasz lepiej te tereny. Gdzie jesteśmy? xD '''Virag: '''Nie wiem... na mną... Wciąż szli za Virag. Zauważyli na swojej drodze lodowisko. '''Isabella: '''To nienormalnie! '''Fatih: '''Skąd w Galapagos wzięło się lodowisko? Tatiana jakiś niewielki tunel, z którego ujrzała związanego Chrisa. '''Tatiana: '''Widzę Chrisa, ale najpierw trzeba przejść to lodowisko. '''Markus: '''To kto pierwszy? '''Reszta: '''Ty! Markus zaczął na spokojnie się na nim poruszać. A za nim poszła reszta. ... Na spokojnie każdy się poruszał. Nagle Markus wykonał błędny ruch. Poślizgnął się. Po czym zahaczył o Tatianę. Również Isabella i Fatih na nich wpadli. Virag się postanowiła na chwilę schować. Reszta jej drużyny była obok tunelu. '''Chris: '''POMOCY!!! '''Markus: '''Kurde, trochę się zgnietliśmy xD '''Tatiana: '''Słyszałam Chrisa, a wy? Nagle zjawiła się banda żółwi i porwała ich. 'Żołnierze: '''Nie! Przestępcy '''Arkady: '''Gdyby w naszej drużynie Żulian się nie odzywał to może byśmy to wygrali :P '''Iulian: '''Ogarnij się. '''Kinga: '''Ta... '''Iulian: '''Tina poszła, by? '''Kinga: '''Poszukać miejsca gdzie porwali Chrisa. Po chwili przychodzi Tina. '''Tina: '''Znalazłam jakieś takie przejście. Za mną. '''Arkady: '''Mam nadzieję, że moje włosy na tym nie ucierpią. '''Iulian: '''Wygrana się tylko liczy i przestań się tak popisywać. '''Arkady: '''Bo co? Nie masz tego wdzięku ;D '''Kinga: '''Możecie przynajmniej na chwilę być cicho? Eh... Odwróciła wzrok do Tiny. Iulian i Arkady nagle wpadli w jakąś dziurę. '''Kinga: '''To gdzie ta kryjówka Ti... (Kinga również wpadła w głęboką dziurę.) na!!!! '''Tina: '''Tu... Oby nic im się nie stało. Przyplątała linę o drzewo i zaczęła nią schodził w głąb dziury. '''Tina: '''Ciekawe co jest na dnie? Zaczęła schodzić z niej na dół coraz szybciej. ... Po chwili była już na dnie. Zauważyła kilkanaście żółwi słoniowych, związanym Chrisa i uczestników. '''Chris: '''Tina ratuj! '''Uczestnicy: '''Nas też! (proszę) '''Tina: '''Ups! Nagle zauważyła Virag, która wyszła z tunelu. '''Chris: '''Oni nas chcą zjeść!!! POMOCY! POMOCY! Reszta przewracała oczami. '''Chris: '''Pomocy! Przy okazji? Gdzie Thomas i Julia? '''Fatih: '''To długa historia. '''Iulian: '''Raczej nie starczy czasu, by opowiadać, bo zaraz nas zjedzą. '''Virag: '''Nie... Zawołała wszystkie żółwie i zaczęła z nimi telepatycznie rozmawiać. A tymczasem... Tina odwiązała Chrisa i resztę uczestników. Po chwili żółwie sobie poszły. '''Tatiana: '''Co im powiedziałaś? '''Virag: '''Moja sprawa... '''Chris: '''Uff! Blisko było zjedli by mnie. Uff! '''Fatih: '''No dobra, ale zwiewajmy stąd zanim znowu coś je zdenerwuje. Samolot Nagle pojawił się Chris i reszta uczestników. '''Chris: '''Szefie, jak mogłeś mnie tak wystawić! '''Szef: '''Chris! Sorry, ale ktoś musiał mnie czymś otruć... A JA NIE LUBIĘ, JAK KTOŚ MNIE TRUJE! -.- '''Julia: '''Na szczęście Szef się na już lepiej :) '''Thomas: '''3 godziny szukałem tego jebanego słoika z octem... '''Uczestnicy: '''Uff! '''Chris: '''Ostatecznie to Tina jako pierwsza mnie rozwiązała, więc przyznaję zwycięstwo... Przestępcom!!! '''Przestępcy: '''TAK! JUHU!!! :D '''Markus: '''To oznacza, że przegrywany? '''Chris: '''Tak! Pora podjąć decyzję! Na ceremonię :P Przestępcy -> Wy także zameldujcie się na ceremonii ;D '''Przestępcy: '''Hę!? Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam Żołnierze na ceremonii eliminacji! Pora oddać głosy! Głosujcie! Zaczęli głosować... Szef rzucił wyniki głosowania i odszedł wściekły. '''Chris: '''Dziś z tych wszystkich emocji... wiecie? Mogłem umrzeć! Zapomniałem o pozłacanych Chrisach. Powiem was, że stosunek głosów brzmi: 1-2-3! Ciekawe... :) Każdy z zawodników drżał. '''Chris: '''Tylko jeden głos trafił na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Virag! '''Virag: '''Uff! Co za ulga! Super, że zostaję :) '''Chris: '''Dwa głosy trafiły na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Markusa! '''Markus: '''Dzięki Chris. '''Chris: '''Zostało was czterech! Trzech nie otrzymało żadnego głosu, a jedna osoba otrzymała ich trzy. '''Tatiana: Raczej zostanę. Przecież nie zawiniłam jakoś w wyzwaniu. Isabella: Czyli byłam jedyna, która oddała głos na Virag. Julia: Drużyna mogłaby mi mieć za złe to, że nie brałam udziału w wyzwaniu. Sama nie jestem pewna tego czy zostanę. Fatih: Markus się uratował? Czyżby to była jego sprawka? Chris: '''Trzy głosy i skok wstydu wykona... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..TATIANA! ''Tatiana: '''To jakieś żarty? '''Thomas: '''Jak kurwa mogliście na nią głosować!? Cisza... '''Tatiana: '''Spokojnie Thomas. Jestem na was zawiedziona. Nie rozumiem :/ '''Isabella: '''Ja na ciebie nie głosowałam :O '''Fatih: '''Ja również! '''Tatiana: '''Thomas! Nie daj się tym frajerom. '''Thomas: '''Trzymaj się Tatiana! Kocham Cię! Pocałowali się. Po czym Tatiana wykonała skok wstydu. '''Arkady: Brawo Markus! <3 Dobra robota ;D Jeszcze cię na trochę zatrzymam! ;) Markus: Czuję się okropnie... Thomas mi nigdy tego nie wypaczy. Szkoda tylko, że musiałem wpakować w to Julię. :/ Ale z Arkadym wejdę do finału, więc pozostanę w jego sojuszu. Chris: '''Zanim się rozejdziecie to dojdzie do małej zmiany drużyn ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''CO!? :O '''Chris: '''Tak jest! Uwaga! Tak, więc... ... ... ... ... ... ..Virag! (Naraziłaś mnie dziś na niebezpieczeństwo!) - Trafisz do Przestępców! '''Virag: '''Do drużyny drani? Ale z Iulianem? '''Iulian: '''Ale nie zamienisz jej ze mną!? '''Virag: '''Właśnie! '''Chris: '''Za to do drużyny Żołnierzy trafi... ... ... ... ... ... ..Tina! (Uratowała mnie i tym sobie na to zasłużyła) '''Tina: '''Zajebiście! <3 '''Iulian i Virag: '''Tak! Uściskali się. '''Uczestnicy: '''Wo! :O '''Tina: W końcu uwolnię się od tych dziwaków z mojej dawnej drużyny! Ta zamiana jest <3 Virag: Trafiłam do drużyny z Iulianem! Super! :) Teraz będziemy mogli spędzać więcej czasu razem <3 Iulian: Popieram tą zamianę :) Chris: '''Jak sprawdzą się zmiany w drużynach? Czy Thomas dowie się kto stał za eliminacją jego dziewczyny? Czy następnym razem będzie jakieś normalne wyzwanie!? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie... '''Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu